


Keep Your Hair On

by sweetcarolanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Children, Established Relationship, F/F, Family, Fluff, Humor, Magic, Metamorphmagus, Not Epilogue Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 21:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11883411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: With Tonks, Luna and little Teddy around, family life is always a lot of fun!





	Keep Your Hair On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shopfront](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopfront/gifts).



> Dear recipient, I hope you enjoy this little ficlet!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I am making no money from this story and do not own the characters.
> 
> Many thanks to my anonymous beta!

Tonks chuckled at her baby son’s new head of shocking blue locks, styled like a clown wig in thick tufts of tight, springy curls.

“That’s gorgeous! But I’ll go you one better,” she quipped, and her own hair was soon a mass of neon pink and fluorescent green ringlets that spiralled down to her waist. Little Teddy squealed and clapped his hands in delight, and laughed as his mother wrinkled her nose at him and made it grow several inches longer. Teddy was so adorable – even if her relationship with Remus had not worked out the way Tonks had initially wished it to, at least they had managed to bring this precious child into the world together.

She would miss Teddy dreadfully when it was time for him to go away on holiday with his father the next day. But Remus would bring him back in two weeks’ time, Tonks reasoned, and she still had her beloved Luna to keep her company. 

“Dear Luna – what would I do without her?” Tonks thought, but then almost jumped out of her skin when her lover entered the room with a coiffure the colour of ripe oranges.

“I thought I’d play too,” Luna said with a dreamy smile. “Of course, since I’m no Metamorphmagus, I had to do things the old-fashioned way…”

“You used a charm?”

Luna merely grinned and shook her head.

Tonks looked horrified. “What’ll Hermione say when you turn up to work on Monday with your hair dyed bright orange? As Minister for Magic, there’s no way she’s going to put up with her assistant looking like her head’s on fire!”

Still smiling, Luna said calmly, “If you promise to keep your hair on, love, I’ll take mine off.”

As Luna dramatically removed her wig, Tonks audibly sighed with relief.


End file.
